Hacerlo enojar
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Un accidente, un caracter temperamental y sed de pasion haran de una mañana tranquila en algo mas apasionado.One-shot. 1er lemon levyhan


Hola gentesita de FF De regreso aqui con ustedes con un... RivaillexHanji :D

Esta vez sera algo mas subido de tono, no tan inocente como los anteriores 4 xD

Gracias por los reviews c:

Comenzamos

Disclaimer: Shingeji no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Advertencia: lenguaje intenso y lemon

-bien Eren, vamonos!- Hanji Zoe salio del cuartel junto con el cadete para poder investigar y ayudarlo a controlar su fuerza de titan. Mikasa no podia ir a seguirlo ya que tenia una fractura en la pierna derecha y se quedo en cama. Por otro lado el sargento estaba ocupado con unos encargos que leasigni el comandanta asi que por mas que quisiera hacer sufrir al chico y vigilar a la que ahora era su pareja, no podia ir.

-a ver eren quiero que aparescas una mano de titan para que arranques arboles y me ayudes a hacer un refugio- la chica pensaba que era mejor ir de parte en parte, Eren hizo caso, se mordio la mano derecha, penso en su objetivo y la gran mano de titan aparecio, a la chica solo le brillaron los ojos al ver el fuerte brazo, le dieron ganas de ir y tocarlo pero sabia que se quemaria si lo hacia.

-muy bien!- exclamo, el chico sonrio

-tu brazo se ve fuerte, eso es buena señal- sonrio sacando su cuaderno y escribiendo algunas cosas en el.

-señora Hanji, en serio queria que arrancara arboles?- ella sin mirarlo respondio.

-no, solo queria que tuvieras un objetivo en mente para que funcionara la transformacion- el chico suspiro

-bien entonces me deshare de esto- miro la enorme mano, la castaña asintio y el chico jalo su brazo pero algo no funcionaba, su mano se atasco de nuevo el los musculos de la extremidad.

-estas bien Eren?- pregunto la chica viendo al moreno forcejeando

-si, solo se me atoro la mano-sonrio apenado, la chica se acerco y trato de ayudarlo pero fue en vano, los dos siguieron alandoa hasta que derrepente el brazo salio pero por la fuerza en el jalon los dos cayeron al suelo y quedaron en una situacion incomoda.

-Jaeger quitate de ahi...-una voz seria, amenazante y tetrica se escucho. Eren habia quedado encima de la cientifica y justamente cuando el sargento pasaba por ahi.

-l-lo siento sargento- se reincorporo rapidamente

-largo de aqui...- dijo serio, Hanji segui tirada en el suelo con una sonrisita boba en sus labios

-pero el entrenamiento?-

-largo de aqui!- ordeno el sargento haciendo huir despavorido al chico, Hanji reia desde el suelo.

-tranquilo bajito, no paso nada- el moreno la miro algo enojado

-levantate mujer-ella rio y se levanto de su lugar comodo, se sacudio el polvo y miro al chico que lucia furioso.

-estas enojado chaparro?-el chico la tomo de la muñeca y rapidamente la metio al cuartel a rastras hasta llegar a su habitacion, sorprendentemente nadie los vio asi que no habria sospechas. Entraron a la habitacion, Rivaille arrojo a hanji a un pequeño sofa que el tenia, cerro la puerta con seguro y luego la miro. Lucia nerviosa y algo temerosa, se le acerco, ella se arrincono en una orilla del sofa sin dejar de mirarlo, el sargento la arrincono contra el respaldo, le quito los lente y los lanzo en el aire.

-mis len|- el chico le lanzo una mirada furiosa y ella guardo silencio.

-que hacia Jaeger encima de ti- la pregunta fue muy directa.

-n-nada levy, noscaimos por tratar de sacar su brazo de la mano del titan- el la siguia viendo a los ojos y ella no decia nada.

-es en serio-reitero la castaña

-Muy bien- Hanji respiro aliviada al oir al chico hablar mas tranquilo.

-pero me hiciste enojar- su cuerpo se tenso-y sabes lo que pasa cuando me enojo-

-golpeas a Eren?-Rivaille lanzo una sonrisa seductora y Hanji se dio por muerta-Levy los cadetes aun no se|-

-sh sh sh sh sh, se tendran que ir- dijo quitandose la chaqueta de la division sin dejar de aprisionar a la chica

-pero si erwin|- Hanji sintio escalofrios al sentir la respiracion de levy tan serca.

-no busques excusas querida- es ese momento le planto un beso apasionado, algo lento pero sin dejar de ser delicioso, Hanji trato de resistir pero era inutil, ella siempre caia en los encantos del pequeño sargento. La castaña subio sus manos por el pecho del chico hasta llegar a la corbata, la quito con un rapido movimiento y empezo a desabrochar la camisa blanca del azabache. Rivaille por su parte solo siguio con el beso y cuando por fin estuvo libre de la prenda se sento en el sofa seguido de Hanji en su regazo. La castaña sonreia entre beso y beso, el chico se sintio en desventaja y la mordio para poder separarla y en un dos por tres deshacerse de la camisa de la chica, cuando por fin la quito regresaron a la sesion de besos y caricias, el sargento la apego mas a el tomandola de las caderas y la chica lo acerco jalandolo de la nuca y enredando sus dedos en la cabellera del muchacho. En minutos los dos se encontraban en la cama del sargento solo con ropa interior.

-levy, nos ira mal si llegamos tarde al entrenamiento- dijo ajitada mientras sentia las manos del chico en su trasero y su boca recurriendo el cuello hasta llegar a sus senos.

-lo siento mucho pero tendran que esperar- hablo mientras sus manos subian hasta la espalda de la mujer y desabrochar su sosten color negro. Se levanto miro a la chica y le quito la prenda dejando ver sus 2 compañeros y sonriendo inconsientemente. Rapidamente se fue hacia ellos y la chica no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro seguido de un gemido de placer.

Depsues de estar completamente desnudos llegaron por fin a la parte que mas placer les daba a los 2 por igual, Hanji gritaba el nobre del sargento con cada embestida del chico y el se exitaba mas al oirla decir su nombre. Los dos acabaron uno al lado del otro, exaustos de la accion desenfrenada de esa mañana.

-Rivaille, te hare enojar mas seguido- la chica estaba acurrucada en el pecho del sargento.

-estas segura- dijo serio y orgulloso

-muy segura- suspiro

-sabes, los cadetes deben estar esperando-

-pues que esperen un rato mas- el chico sonrio y ahi se quedo junto con la chica alta

.

.

.

.

-donde demonios estan?!-replico Jean

-deben haberse quedado en el cuartel- suspiro Armin

-cuando el comandante se entere de esto les ira muy mal-amenazo Ymir.

Los cadetes tenian 1 hora y media esperando a la pareja pero al parecer no asistirian en un buen rato...

.

.

.

Primer lemon RivaillexHanji n.n

Dejen reviwes con su opinion n.n

See ya!


End file.
